Tito Ortiz vs. Guy Mezger 2
The first round began. Both were wearing shoes, and both were wearing gloves. They circled, Tito shot for the takedown early as Mezger tried for a legkick and got Mezger down, but Mezger was working for those butterfly guard. Tito was just holding Mezger down and shoving him into the cage. Mezger was trying to stand and he managed it and they clinched and Mezger landed a good knee and some body shots. Tito landed a good knee to the body and they broke the clinch. They circled around. Tito came for the takedown, grabbing at Mezger's ankle and he grabbed him down but Mezger stood into the clinch. Mezger escaped and Tito tried for another takedown and missed. Tito stood into the clinch. Mezger landed a good body shot inside, and another. Tito landed a good knee. Tito was trying for another single leg but Mezger was showing good balance, he dragged Tito down and he was grabbing for a kimura and he nearly had that from open guard. Shit he had it tight, extended, Tito escaped to half-guard. There were scattered cheers of 'Tito'. Mezger's cornerman -- Ken Shamrock -- yelled 'Be smart, Guy!' and 'Back door!' instistently and annoyingly. They weren't doing much. Tito landed a good elbow. Tito landed a few good shots. 'Come on, Guy, you've gotta want this'. Mezger kept stalling on the ground. 'Come on, Guy, he ain't got nothing.' Tito landed good shots, landed more good shots in under as Mezger tried to escape and turtled up. Ortiz shoved Mezger back into the fence, grabbing a headlock tightly. Mezger escaped and had Tito in open guard. 'Come on, Guy, stay in this.' Mezger briefly looked for another kimura, Tito escaped, no Mezger still looked for it. Tito had Mezger's back dominantly. Mezger was trying to stand. Tito landed some elbows to the back of the head and they stood. Mezger turned and Tito was turtled up, holding that leg. He grabbed Mezger down and had his back, landing more massive elbows to the back of the head. Mezger rolled and grabbed a triangle from guard quickly. Tito escaped back to guard and landed a big shot from the top. Mezger looked for that kimura again, Tito escaped to half-guard. Tito was smiling on top. Mezger put Tito back in guard, looked for that kimura again. Tito was holding his shorts to avoid that kimura. He finally escaped fully and Mezger pulled guard but then opened it. Tito covered Mezger's mouth. Tito landed some good elbows. The referee told them to work. Tito pushed Mezger back into the fence. Mezger rolled out and stood. He looked exhausted. They circled out. They clinched. Tito shoved Mezger down and had him turtled up again, briefly tried for a guillotine but mainly just sprawled out on top of him. Tito landed another big elbow to the back of the head. 'Watch the punch, Guy. Watch the knee to the side.' Tito began landing big knees to the body, three of them, oooh a big elbow to the back of the head, more big elbows. Mezger was trying to stand, more big elbows to the back of the head, hammerfists, more elbows, big shots. Mezger tried to roll out, he couldn't make it. Tito landed more hammerfists, just over and over, big elbow, hammerfists, hammerfist hammerfist hammerfist hammerfists, damn damn over and over, the referee finally stopped it. Tito fired his guns twice and double flipped off Ken Shamrock in the corner of Mezger, which started their rivalry. Ken leaped up on the Octagon and Ortiz came over and they trashtalked until someone dragged Ortiz away.